J'aime être seul
by Lespetitesmarguerites
Summary: Mais être seul avec toi. Songfic/One shot/HPDM soft


Tous les personnages, comme les lieux, l'univers, de cette histoire sont à J.K Rowling.

Song fic : Marc Lavoine – J'aime être seul

**J'aime être seul**

Mais être seul avec toi

_J'aime être seul à poser mes idées sur la table._

« _J'aime être seul! » dis-je en tapant un peu trop fort sur la table.

Je vois sur ton visage que ça te fait mal quand je m'emporte comme ça, mais il faudrait que tu comprennes…

« _J'aime vivre seul c'est tout, ça n'a rien avoir avec ne me fait pas ces yeux là, on en a déjà parlé cent fois! Tu fais ton boulot et c'est tout! »

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, pas avec ces yeux là… Ses yeux si vert.

Car j'aime être seul. Depuis tout petit j'aime être seul c'est comme ça. Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as vécus avec deux sangsues tout au long de ta vie. Mais moi c'était différent.

_Seul comme un enfant qui dort sur le dos d'un cartable. _

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix à l'époque, mais j'ai appris à aimer ça, me perdre dans le manoir ou m'enfermer dans ma grande chambre d'enfant. Seul comme toujours. J'ai appris à m'y faire, à tirer partis de ce fait et à aimer ça.

_Seul à assumer mes écueils et mes nuits misérables. _

J'ai vite appris à tout supporter seul, toutes les difficultés du fait de vivre dans une famille de Mangemort, d'avoir un destin tracé, des « amis » commis d'office et un ennemis légendaire. Mais au final, seul, je m'en suis bien sorti, enfin, avec quelques égratignures sur le corps et dans le coeur, c'est vrai…

_Seul à parler au silence qui n'est pas responsable._

Personne n'est responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, mais parfois je lui parle encore… Mais il n'y a que le silence de ce grand manoir vide qui me répond. Maman…

_J'aime être seul à écrire des mots indémodables._

Tous ces mots que je ne te dirais pas, je les écrits chaque jours dans mon petit cahier noir. Tous ces mots d'amour. Interdit. Car je suis seul.

_J'aime être seul à sentir que la vie est friable._

J'aime faire de longue ballade en solitaire, observer la nature qui continue de vivre autour de moi. Et m'étonner de faire encore parti du décor, toujours seul mais sur pied.

_Seul à compter mes moutons et mes jours innombrables._

Déjà 3ans que la guerre est finie, cette foutue guerre qui a tout changé. Le pire comme le meilleur… Cette guerre qui ma pris ma mère, la seule personne qui me comprenait, mais on peut dire que c'est aussi cette malheureuse guerre qui t'as amené à moi. Le dernier des mangemorts à surveiller.

_Seul à rêver que les mots ne s'effacent pas sur le sable._

Ces mots que j'écris seul dans le sable quand je me promène au bord de la mer, quand tu n'es pas là, deux pré mien et le tien. Les nôtres.

_J'aime être seul quand la vie devenue intenable._

Être seul car c'est trop dur de sortir, trop dur de voir le monde me haïr à chaque coin de rue.

_J'aime être seul atteint de cet amour incurable._

Seul le soir, avec mon coeur qui bat la chamade dans le noir.

_Seul quand le monde est à bout de guerres interminables._

Dans les journaux, les magazines, la guerre est toujours présente.

_Seul à chercher pour ce soir des coussins confortables._

Et je sais que même si tu es fâché contre moi car je ne fais aucun effort, tu viendras me retrouver ce soir. Au coin du feu de ma grande cheminée qui ne sert plus qu'a produire un peu de chaleur. Je prépare le terrain, de grands coussins, de douces couvertures, je ne sais pas dans quel état tu arriveras. Je t'attends au coin du feu car…

_J'aime être seul, mais être seul avec toi._

Tu es là, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver et tu avances vers moi.

« _Aller viens… »

Car je sais que pour _Aller si loin, pas besoin de fermer les yeux._

C'est comme un besoin, que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

_Aller viens, aussi loin que le bonheur se peut._

C'est comme un besoin, que tu m'embrasses.

_Aller plus loin, pas besoin d'être malheureux._

C'est comme un besoin, être avec toi.

_Aller bien, être seul, oui mais être deux._

Car oui, c'est vrai…

_J'aime être seul _

_« _ Mais seulement seul avec toi. » _

END_  
_


End file.
